1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure is related with the connecting device which includes of a water-proof connector assembly provided with the noise immunity, and the electronic device provided with the connecting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrical connector is an electromechanical device, which typically includes of a male part and a female counter part that can be connected to establish a secured electrical connection between at least two electronic components. The electronic device can be a mobile phone, television, personal computer, etc. A most widely used electrical connector includes a Universal Serial Bus (USB) interfaces which can be of several types such as USB 2.0, USB 3.0, micro-USB of type C etc. The connector includes terminals that can perform different functions such as data transmission, video transmission, audio transmission etc. The transmission from one device to another occurs via the connector in the form of electrical signals. Hence it is essential to have a waterproof connection to prevent damage to the electronic devices.
A conventional waterproof connector such as a micro-USB female side connector is includes a housing and a metal shell composed of the connector configuration are insert-molded using resin material. Additionally a sealing material part is included along the circumference of the housing that can tightly fit against a counterpart on the male side connector. The terminals that are not covered properly may lead to deterioration of electrical performances such as communication.
An example connector having a waterproof property is disclosed in International Publication WO2011/108679 (Japan application; Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-503269). It has a seal attached along the outer circumference of the housing and a shell mounted inside the housing. As the seal is disposed outside the shell and the housing, size of the connection device increases creating space problem especially in a micro-USB type connections. Moreover, the position of the gasket (sealing member) for waterproof purpose is located in the edge part vicinity at the side of plug insertion of a micro-USB female side connector. Since the height of the shell inside a micro-USB female side connector is decided by the technical standard, thickness of the micro-USB female side connector may not be reduced because a gasket exists in the edge part vicinity at the side of plug insertion.
Furthermore, the connector includes terminals that exchange data and are susceptible to creating noise due unwanted to electromagnetic interference that may leading to chattering noise during operation.
There remains a continuing need to provide improved electric connector with better water proofing ability and electric performance. Further, downsizing the connector is an important consideration in connector design.